Happy Ending
by LilManiac
Summary: Just thought female Shephard deserved a happy ending. So... here it is :)


_**I figured female shephard deserved a happy ending. So, here it is.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I stared up at the blue sky, streaked with pink from the effects of the Crucible. Orange tones also danced across the sky. Not far off, I could still see the remnants of a Reaper, now rising up into the sky, silent for good.

I tried to smile, but a twinge of pain went through me, and I winced.

After all the pain and suffering. After all the deaths... the reapers were finally down and the entire galaxy had been united.

Not a small feat, but I was just glad it was done. The last of the fight, gone from me.

I had watched one of my oldest, and closest, friends die in battle right beside me. All because of that stupid Illusive man. Delusional bastard...

"And how is my girl today" Came the deep resonating voice, and I turned with a little difficulty to see Garrus walking up to me, plain clothed now.

I managed a strange sound, before replying "Your girl has seen better days, let me tell you"

I leaned back into the chair I had been sitting on, seeing him take the chair next to me, leaning forward and managed a short laugh.

"From what I've been told, you need to be laying in a hospital bed, with the injuries you've taken-"

"I'll be fine" I cut him short, looking back up into the sky. The last thing I wanted right now was to have people fussing over me. I needed some peace...

"Shephard..." The warning tone, then my hand was in both of his, and I turned slowly to look at him.

"We don't want you to die now, not after you've just saved the _entire_ galaxy" His tone suggested he was both worried and probably a little annoyed.

"Nothing a little medigel wont fix" I smiled at him, and he sighed.

"Thought you'd say that"

Before I knew it he had let go of his hand, using a medigel pack on me. I knew he would have one, as he knew I would refuse to go anywhere into a hospital now.

The gel took away a fair bit of the pain, but didn't heal me completely.

"Garrus, what would I do without you?" I smiled at him.

A short humph, then "Probably get yourself into more trouble than it's worth"

I managed a small laugh "Look who's talkin. If we hadn't come to rescue you on Omega-"

He smiled at me "I'm sure I could have gotten myself in more trouble before all that"

"And you call me a trouble maker"

Garrus leaned forward again, and I managed to sit up as he took my hands in his.

"Now, enough about the past, I want to discuss the future"

"Well, what did you have in mind?" I smirked, leaning forward to kiss him. I really didn't think I would have made it through the final battle without knowing I had Garrus waiting for me. It was the thing that pulled me through in the end.

"Remember how I said we were going to go settle down-"

"Hang on Vakarian, we're kind of stuck here for the time being. All the mass relays have been destroyed, and the citadel is gone. The earth is kind of-"

He chuckled "When you are better, I may have found a place for uh, what do you humans call it? A holiday?"

I folded my arms, leaning back and raising and eyebrow "I'm listening"

"Now now don't get too excited. It's not far from here, but still very intact"

Again, I stared at him, seeing him smile at me.

"How about... I tell you more when you've recovered"

"Garrus"

He shook his head, turning and looking up at the sky above us. Thats when I knew he preferred not to discuss it.

"Can you believe its really over Shephard?"

I looked up with him "No. Seems like a dream. Kiiinda hoping it's not though"

He chuckled "Are you afraid you're going to wake up on the citadel again, or even..."

"Don't go there" I managed to get up, going over to rest on his lap, his arms going securely around me.

"I'm glad you remembered to duck"

"I improvised where I could"

"Now thats the Garrus I know and love"

He hummed, tighening his grip "I love you too Jayde"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Very slowly, Earth was starting to recover. Things were now starting to be rebuilt, and debris from the war was being cleaned up. For the most part I was left alone. A hearing there, an interview here. Other than that, I was left to grieve for the people who I had lost along the way. And who hadn't made it out alive because they died trying to protect me.

I knew then I couldn't go back into war, not anytime soon. And I was kind of hoping the peace between the races out there kind of stayed as it was. I knew eventually everything would break down and come back to politics, but for now, Turians, Quarians, Salarians, Asari and Krogan were all getting along and working together to repair their broken worlds.

I was given an apartment to live in when I was released from the hospital. Wasn't high class but wasn't too shabby either. For the time being, it was somewhere to live.

Garrus came along not a day after I was out, and kind of made himself at home in my new...I guess you could call it home. He had barely left my side since. Besides bringing some old guns to work on, and running around my new place trying to "calibrate" things, we were together alot. Maybe too much sometimes...

"Shephard, can I come in?" Came a knock from the door as I showered.

"Whats stopping you?" I laughed, finding it actually funny that he was still very shy out of the bedroom.

"Well... you did stop both the reapers AND the collectors... if I made a wrong move..."

"Just come in" I put my face under the water, washing off soap and wetting my hair"

He came in, looking down as he shut the door behind him.

"I was... well, I was wondering if you-"

"Wanna join me?" I challenged, seeing him turn his head to the side and look at me, clearing his throat.

"Um, are you sure thats such-"

"Hey, wouldn't have suggested if I didn't want you to"

"Well, thats not why I came in here"

I turned to him, letting the hot water rush over my back as I folded my arms.

"Shephard, you-"

"Garrus"

He looked away, rubbing his neck before turning back to me "One second thought... I might wait til later"

I chuckled, knowing he was going to take my offer.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"So, where are we going this time?" I settled back in the seat of the shuttle.

"Somewhere nice" Was his response. I looked at him.

"Come on Garrus, it's not like you to hold out on me" I chuckled. I was feeling much better now. The scars would always be there, but the rest of me was mostly intact.

He hummed, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Vakarian"

"You'll enjoy it"

I folded my arms, raising an eyebrow at him "And what if I don't?"

He looked almost embarrased.

"Well then...better luck next time?" He tried to make a joke, but it came out more flat than he'd hoped.

"Well... I'm going to trust you, but if you're taking me to-"

"Trust me" Was his only response.

I sighed, just sitting back and trying to enjoy the ride. I looked out the window as we sped past many wrecked structures, and from what I could see people going through debris. It pulled at my heart, but I sighed and tried to remember the Reapers caused the destruction. Not me. I couldn't prevent what had happened. Although I had tried, the Council had been too blind and stubborn until it was too late.

"Stop that" Came the voice from the other side of the shuttle, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Stop what?"

" Thinking. It's not good for you"

I chuckled "Coming from mister secretive"

He looked at me, almost devastated it seemed, then turned back to flying the shuttle.

"Garrus, I-"

"There it is" He nodded to outside, indicating I should look when we began to turn around.

And I was drawn to the scenery before me. Crystal clear water on the edge of a beach with the whitest sand I'd ever seen. Mountains had obviously hid this amazing little alcove, although I wasn't sure how this above all things had survived.

"It's... incredible. Garrus, how did you find this-"

"Wen't on a scouting mission, just to make sure the Reapers didn't leave any... surprises for us. Came across this little place"

He landed, and the shuttle opened.

He stepped out, offering a hand for me to take, but I got out myself, feeling the soft crunch of the sand beneath my shoes. I yanked them off, placing my feet in the warm sand. I heard Garrus chuckle.

"Well, looks like I was right"

"I don't remember how long it's been since I stood on a beach, especially one like this" I looked around, seeing the waves slowly lapping the shoreline, birds chirping not far off.

Garrus offered his hand, and I took it, letting him lead me away from the shuttle, to what looked like a picnic area. A basket sat on top of a checkered blanket, almost movie-like.

"You've been watching too many vids" I chuckled, leaning into him a little as we reached it.

"Hmm, perhaps" Was his response.

"All right Vakarian, what's up? You've been distant the whole way here. What's on your mind?" I looked up at him, and he turned his head away a little.

"I uh.. hmm" Was his response, as he moved away and started pulling things out of the basket.

"You know, you're really worrying me now" I tried to play nonchalant, but I was actually getting concerned. I hadn't seen Garrus so...

Well, like he was.

"I'd suggest taking a seat, but it's obvious you're not going to do that" He scratched the side of his head "Hmm, the vids didn't say anything about how this worked..."

"How what worked"

He rummaged through the basket again, sighing as he pulled out something small, closing it in his hands so I couldn't see.

"I have been wondering how to do this, Joker sent me alot of vids to help, but now we're here I just..."

"Get to it then"

Before my eyes he presented a small box as he did the Turian equivalent of kneeling, opening the small box to show a small simple ring.

"Will you uh, do me the honour of uh... "He cleared his throat "Will you marry me?"

Relief and surprise rushed through me, as a strange smile formed on my face.

"I don' think I could say no to that proposal" I chuckled, and he hurriedly got to his feet, almost tipping over and going to place the ring on my finger, then hesitated.

"Wait, was that a yes or a no?"

"Just put the ring on" I answered silkily, placing my hand out for him to take. Almost awkwardly he placed it on, finding it fit almost perfectly. I looked at it, smiling, and knowing it was time to tell him my good news.

"Now, we have something to talk about"

"Hmm?" He looked into my eyes, now looking as worried as I had been only a few moments ago.

"But you gotta sit down first" I walked to one side of the blanket, watching him look at me.

"Shephard?"

"Go on" I coaxed.

Slowly, he sat down, and I did as well.

"You know my last checkup-"

"Oh no"

"Hang on, I'm not finished" I put my hands up, then leaned forward, adjusting my weight.

"Well, they did a full body scan of me to make sure I didn't have any... problems..."

His eyes were on me now. Serious, worried.

"And they found a little surprise"

"Shephard, if you tell me you're dying, I am-"

"Garrus" I sidled up next to him, placing a hand on his knee "Do you remember what we talked about, before we made that last suicide run?"

"I uh.. no?"

I chuckled. This was going to surprise him more than it had me.

"Let's just say our biology seemed to agree at some point"

Now he was just dumbfounded.

"Wait...what?"

"Garrus, we...well, lets just say we are now going to find out what a human turian baby looks like"

He stared "Um... Shephard, you're not...how did Joker put it, 'pulling my leg', are you?"

I shook my head, grinning.

"Well... I... wow" He turned away, scratching his head.

"I honestly didn't think that was possible. So many questions. I mean, we...but..."

"Garrus, we're going to have a baby. This... this is our happy ending"


End file.
